jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide
Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide ist ein im Jahr 2008 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast und beschäftigt sich mit Themen rund um Knights of the Old Republic. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags "This is but a taste of the Dark Side." Journey back nearly four thousand years before the Battle of Yavin to a time when the Republic struggled for survival against the threats of the Sith and the Mandalorians. The Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide gives you everything you need to play in the time of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. Play a noble Jedi struggling against the Sith, or a Republic soldier fighting to keep the Mandalorian hordes from sweeping across the galaxy like a storm. Featuring: *''A complete campaign setting covering the Tales of the Jedi and Knights of the Old Republic comics and video games.'' *''An in-depth look at the species, technology, heroes and villains from the distant past of Star Wars. *''New character options, including talents and feats, as well as expanded uses of character abilities features in the Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition core rulebook. *''A detailed examination of the Mandalorians, the Sith, the Jedi and the Old Republic. Inhalt Chapter I: Species *Species Characteristics *Arkanian *Cathar *Draethos *Feeorin *Khil *Kissai and Massassi *Miraluka *Rakata *Selkath *Snivvian Chapter II: Heroic Traits *The Heroic Classes *Skills *Feets Chapter III: Prestige Classes *Corporate Agent *Gladiator *Melee Duelist Chapter IV: The Force *Force Powers *Force Talents *Force Techniques *Jedi Organisations *Other Force-Using Traditions Chapter V: Equipment and Droids *Melee Weapons *Ranged Weapons *Armor *Equipment *Gear Templates *Droids Chapter VI: Vehicles and Starships *Ground Vehicles *Speeder-Bikes *Airspeeders *Starfighters **S-l00 Stinger-class Starfighter **Star Saber XC-01 *Space Transports **578-R Space Transport **G-Type Light Shuttle **Lethisk-c1ass Armed Freighter **Pelagia Duplex Command Assault Gunship **Quartermaster-class Supply Carrier *Capital Ships *Praetorian-class Frigate Chapter VII: Campaign Guidelines *Abundance of Force-Users *Civilization Under Siege *Constant Warfare *Mysterious Enemies *New Powers on the Rise *Timeline Chapter VIII: Galactic Gazetteer *Planets of the Old Republic **Alpheridies **Arkania **Belnar **Cadomai Prime **Cathar **Draethos **Dantooine **Flashpoint **Korriban **Lehan **Malachor V **Manaan **Odryn **Onderon **Peragus II **Taris **Telerath **Telos IV *Planetary Upgrates Chapter IX: The Jedi *Knights of the Old Republic *Guardians of Peace and Justice **Ulic Qel-Droma **Zayne Carrick **Lucien Draay **Bastila Shan **Jolee Bindo **Juhani **Vandar Tokare **The Jedi Exile **Visas Marr **Atris **Celeste Morne *Starships Chapter X: The Sith *Using the Sith *The Legions of the Sith *Agents of Evil **Exar Kun **High Lady Brezwalt **Darth Revan **Darth Malak **Darth Bandon **Admiral Saul Karath **Darth Traya **Darth Sion **Darth Nihilus *Starships *Droids Chapter XI: The Republic *Using the Republic *The Senate *Republic Personnel *Republic Personalities **Bao-Dur **Senator Haydel Goravvus **Commander Carth Onasi **Atton Rand *Armor *Weapons *Starships Chapter XII: Mandalorians *Using the Mandalorians *The Scattering *Mandalorian Personnel *Mandalorian Personalities **Bendak Starkiller **Demagol **Rohlan Dyre **Cassus Fett **Mandalore the Indomitable **Mandalore the Ultimate **Canderous Ordo, Mandalore the Preserver *Armor *Melee Weapons *Droids *Starships Chapter XIII: Allies and Opponents *Notable Personalities **Lord Arkoh Adasca **Brianna (The Last Handmaiden) **Calo Nord **Marn "The Gryph" Hierogryph **G0-T0 (Goto) **HK-47 **Jarael **Mira **Mission Vao **Dob and Del Moomo **T3-M4 **Zaalbar *Other Allies and Opponents *Starships *Droids *Beasts en:Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide es:Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide fi:Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide nl:Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide pl:Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide ru:Справочник по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Kategorie:Legends-Quellen